


One Step at a Time

by kickcows



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and the Hamada brothers are getting ready to go to a party at Fred's. After Hiro sees Tadashi's costume, he opts to stay home, letting his brother go to the party alone. Aunt Cass convinces him to go, allowing Hiro to experience a Halloween he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by [this](http://monamepleng.tumblr.com/post/131858033595/happy-halloween-tadashi-in-jack-the-skeleton-suit) artwork by moname. This is my first fic for this fandom. I hope you guys will like it. :') All properties belong to Marvel/Disney.

* * *

***

“Come on, Hiro! Are you almost ready?” He can hear his brother outside the bathroom door, the urgency in his voice not missed by his younger brother.

He looks at himself in the mirror, and sighs. “Yeah, give me just a few more minutes.”

“We’re going to be _late_!” Tadashi reminds him through the closed door. “Come out! I want to see your costume!”

He groans, and pushes his hair back from his face. “Give me a few!” He keeps his voice level and calm, as he fixes his overalls.

“Fine!” He hears his brother’s footsteps fade, leaving him alone in peace.

Hiro pulls his striped shirt down, the red cuffs around his wrists a little tight, the shirt just a tiny bit too small. At least the overalls weren’t as formfitting as the shirt. He stares at himself, still not quite sure about this costume. He hates this series, the doll giving him nightmares when he was a kid. Sixteen and still afraid of a talking, murderous doll? What the hell was wrong with him? Tying his red chucks on his feet, he takes one last look in the mirror, and heads to the bathroom door. Guess there’s no going back now.

Flicking the light off, he opens the bathroom door and heads into the shared attic space with his brother. Tadashi’s back is turned, the costume he’s wearing makes Hiro rethink his decision to leave the bathroom. He should have just stayed in there. Let him go to Fred’s without him. So stupid. He turns around and starts to head back to the bathroom, when he feels a hand on his upper arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tadashi asks, his voice teasing. “Come on, Hiro. We’re already super late. You know it’s going to be a pain to get to Fred’s.”

“Go without me.” He doesn’t turn around. “I’m not going.”

“What? Why not??” His brother lets go of his arm. “Come on, Hiro. You know we’ll have fun.”

He shakes his head. “No. You just go without me, okay? Have fun. I’m going to pass out candy with Aunt Cass.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He nods his head. “Just go. Tell the gang I’m sorry.”

He tries not to gasp when Tadashi places his hand on top of his head. “Alright, knucklehead. I won’t pressure you. Not sure what time I’ll be getting back, though. Might stay the night, just to be safe.”

“It’s cool.” Hiro says. He still has yet to turn around and look at his brother, and plans on keeping it that way. “Have fun, ‘Dashi. See you tomorrow.” He walks back towards the bathroom, acting like he’s going to take off his costume, but just goes in and stands there.

“Bye, Hiro.” He hears his brother leave the bedroom, leaving him completely alone.

When he’s sure he’s gone, he leaves the bathroom, and flops down onto his bed, groaning. Why did Tadashi have to wear _that_ outfit? He knows that he didn’t do it for any reason, except that it looked good. But, Hiro can’t help but wonder if he wore it for him, because he knows it’s one of Hiro’s favorite films. Tired of feeling this way, he gets up and heads downstairs, where he sees his aunt is sitting on the couch, blanket over her lap.

“Hiro? I thought you were going with Tadashi to Fred’s?” She asks, clearly confused.

“I decided to not go.” He mumbles, pulling his shirt down, holding onto the red cuff with his fingers.

“What? Why? Everything okay, little man?” She asks, standing up from the couch after pausing the movie she’s watching. “Did something happen?”

He shakes his head. “No, everything is cool, Aunt Cass. I just didn’t feel like going.”

“But, you got all dressed up!” She gestures to his costume. “You sure I can’t drive you over there?”

It wouldn’t matter now if he went over there or not. If he went, he’d have to find his friends, since there were supposed to be quite a few people at this Halloween party. It probably wouldn’t hurt, and his aunt was right. He _did_ get dressed up for a fun night out. Just because his brother decided to wear a costume that confused the crap out of him didn’t mean he couldn’t go and do his own thing. And Halloween is supposed to be about the things that make you scared, right? His costume fits perfectly with that, and his aunt is right. It would be such a waste of a fun costume.

“Okay, let’s go.” He gives his aunt a smile, laughing when she shakes her hips, cheering.

“Alright! That’s my little man!”

Sixteen isn’t so little, but he doesn’t bother to correct her, as he knows she’ll tell him that it doesn’t matter. He’ll always be her little man, no matter his age. He goes back up to their shared bedroom, grabbing his jacket, before heading back downstairs.

***

They get to Fred’s parents house an hour later, the traffic in the city horrible. Hiro should have just gone with his brother. Now his aunt was going to have to go back through the traffic to get home. He opens the car door, and jumps out, before turning back to look at her.

“Thanks so much, Aunt Cass. Do you want to let one of the valet guys take your car, and you can come inside with me?”

She laughs, and shakes her head. “No, I’m just gonna head back home. I’m too old for a party like this. But thanks, Hiro. You go find your brother, and have some fun tonight. It’s Halloween!”

“Will do, Aunt Cass. See you tomorrow.” He gives her a wave, before she pulls away from the curb, leaving him completely alone.

There’s loud music coming from the mansion, the lights outside alternating between orange and purple, covering the front of the house in the spooky colors. He only hopes that there aren’t any boobytraps as he heads to the front door, which has two men standing by it, one with a clipboard in their hand.

“Name?” The man asks, looking at the clipboard.

“Um...Hiro? Hiro Hamada?” He replies. Holy shit, there’s a guest list for this party? Fred didn’t tell them it was going to be this nuts.

“Have fun, kid.” The other man puts a yellow paper wristband on his left wrist.

“What’s this for?”

“So you don’t get served booze.” The man smirks.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then is pushed into the house by the name checker, as another group of people had appeared behind him. He pushes his hair back off of his forehead, and walks into the madness.

Everywhere he looks, he sees blacklights, glowing monster posters, and people. So many people. He didn’t know that Fred knew this many people, holy _shit_. There were too many to count, his heart rate beginning to increase as he realizes that he doesn’t know what the nerd squad is going as for Halloween. He knew he should have been paying attention to those conversations, but had been too busy with his homework whenever they had met up to discuss this infamous party.

“Hiro!” A large hand lands on his shoulder, making him jump three feet into the air. “Whoa! Sorry, buddy!” Wasabi holds up his hands in an apologetic manner.

He looks up at the large man, his eyes growing when he sees the costume he has on. “Are you seriously dressed as La Forge?”

“Don’t knock it!” Wasabi pushes the visor up off of his eyes. “I thought it was a cool costume!”

“No, it is.” Hiro smiles. “I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s so cool.” He smirks.

“Oh, ha ha.” Wasabi puts the visor back over his eyes. “You know where the food and drinks are?”

Hiro shakes his head. “It’s cool. You don’t gotta babysit me, Wasabi. I can find stuff on my own.”

“Okay, Hiro. Have fun! I think all of us are staying here tonight. Breakfast at 9 in the morning.”

He nods. “Got it. Usual rooms?” Whenever they have a late night at Fred’s, which is more often than not, Fred insists they stay the night. It is rather nice having a place to crash when your eyes are too tired to see much of anything after lengthy study sessions.

“Yep!” Wasabi heads back into the crowd of people, the music drowning out any further conversation they might have.

Taking a look around, Hiro can’t decide if he wants to go to the darkened hallway to his left, or the one to his right. He reaches into the front pocket on his overalls, pulling his phone out. He sees a message from Tadashi, making him smile. “ _Should have come, knucklehead. It’s crazy over here. Too many people. Hope passing out candy is fun._ ”

He debates on sending him a text, and opts instead for just trying to find him in this crowded mayhem. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find him, the butterflies in his stomach coming to life as he steps into one of the many dance rooms.

People keep complimenting his costume, telling him how much they love it. “Dude! You totally look like that creepy doll! Chucky!” He just smiles, ignoring the strong stench of liquor on most of their breaths. Is this what people over 21 actually do for fun? He looks around, still trying to find his brother. Maybe shooting him a text wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

Hiro makes his way through the crowded room, appearing outside, where there seem to be people dancing around the pool, and a few party-goers just having a swim. The air feels good, much better than the heat that’s happening inside due to the close proximity of people. He goes over to lean against the wall, when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

“Hiro!” Honey Lemon stands in front of him, a large smile on her face. “You made it!”

“Yep.” He chuckles nervously. “Did Tadashi tell you I wasn’t coming?”

“He did, but I knew you’d be here.” She grins. “You look great!”

“Thanks, Honey. So do you. Buffy?” He looks at her outfit, the white prom dress with black leather jacket iconic.

She nods her head. “Yep!” She leans towards him. “Photo!”

He grins, flashing a peace sign with his fingers, happy that he’s found someone else he knows here. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Wasabi is running around, I’m not sure where GoGo and your brother are, and I think that Fred is in the theater, watching scary movies with people.”

Ooh. Scary movies sound like fun. He nods. “Tag me on the photo?” He asks her, who’s already uploading it to social media.

“You got it, Hiro!” She smiles, then wanders off, leaving him alone. He gets the alert on his phone that he’s been tagged, quickly dismissing it before putting his phone back into his pocket.

Ten minutes later, his phone vibrates against his chest. He pulls his phone out, heading back into the house. “ _You’re here?? What the hell, Hiro? Where are you right now? I’m coming to you.”_

He smirks. So predictable. He moves his finger across the keyboard, using Swype to send his answer to his brother. “ _What? I’m not here. You’re just imagining things. Passing out candy. :p”_

“ _I saw Honey’s post, you dork. Unless you teleported here, and left again? Just wanted to have a hot blonde on your arm?”_

Hiro groans, shaking his head. “ _You dick. You never told me you had the hots for Honey Lemon.”_

“ _WHAT? I DO NOT._ ” Hiro bursts out laughing, before leaning against a wall, staying out of the way of people heading towards the bar? Food? He has no idea what’s in the room he’s standing next to.

“ _Wow, Tadashi. I’m going to show that to her. Hold on a sec.”_

“ _Damn it, Hiro. Where are YOU?”_

“ _I told you. I’m at home. Passing out candy. :p Go have fun. Put your phone back into your pocket.”_

Satisfied that his brother might actually listen to him, he puts his phone back into the front pocket of his overalls, and heads into the room. Ah, food. Wonderful. He’s starving, and with the spread that Fred has put out, he knows he won’t be going hungry tonight. Grabbing a plate, he loads it up with all kinds of ‘spooky’ food, and heads out the patio door, making his way back outside.

“Hamada.” He stops short, when he sees GoGo standing in front of him, a bubble about to snap between her lips.

“H-Hey, GoGo.” Hiro smiles, looking around. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Nice costume. Chucky?”

“Yep. Yours is pretty cool too. Quorra?” He asks, pointing to her light-up suit like she had stepped onto the Grid.

She smirks. “Nerd.”

“Says the one wearing a costume from Tron.” He returns her smirk. “Seen my brother anywhere?”

“Think he was back near the pool house.” She shrugs her shoulders, before heading back into the house.

Is he avoiding people? Hiro quickly eats his food, before dropping the plate into the wastebin by the door. He pulls his phone out, and sees another text from Tadashi. “ _Hiiiiiiiroooooo. Where are you??”_

“ _HOME. GO HAVE FUN. QUIT SULKING BY THE POOL HOUSE._ ” He types, before heading off in the direction of said pool house.

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Hiro walks with confidence, weaving his way through the crowd of people who are still hanging out by the pool. All types of costumes were present at this party, it would seem, all getting along together. He heads down the slope, heading towards the pool house, where he can see a bunch of people lounging around, someone singing god awful music becoming louder as he gets closer to his destination. Just as he approaches the door, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his middle, dragging him away from the noise, pulling him into a small grove of trees.

“You little liar.” His brother’s voice hits his ear, making him bite his lip to hold back a soft moan. Damn it, body. Don’t do this right now.

He chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, if you don’t mind, could you please let me go? I’m looking for someone very important.”

“What?!” Tadashi’s indignation makes him openly laugh. “Hiro, who are you looking for?”

Turning around, he stares into his brother’s eyes. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would.” He nods, a stern look on his face. “You got a girlfriend I don’t know about? Is that it?”

“Would you be upset if I did?” It slips out without Hiro thinking about it first. Ah, shit.

“Maybe.” Tadashi says without missing a beat.

“Why?” Hiro tilts his head, staring up at his older brother. “What business is it of yours if I have a girlfriend or not? Or, maybe I have a boyfriend. Did you ever stop to think I might be gay?”

The look of hurt that crosses his brother’s eyes makes him wish he didn’t say that. “Would you really lie to me about having a significant other?”

“No, of course not.” Hiro sighs, rolling his eyes. “Would you?”

“Never.” Tadashi says, a small smile on his face. “I’m glad you’re here, Hiro.”

“Yeah, well.” He tries to look away, but can’t seem to take his eyes off of his brother’s face.

Tadashi chose to wear a Jack Skellington costume, which had been custom tailored to his body. The black suit with thin white stripes fits Tadashi _perfectly_ , and Hiro hates it. Jack Skellington is probably one of his most favorite characters - Halloween or not. Tadashi’s eyes are covered in black make-up, making his eyes stand out more with the darkness surrounding them. Hiro swallows, trying to keep his cool, with his brother in such close proximity to him.

“Come on. Want to go play some Rock Band?” Tadashi takes his hand, breaking off their eye contact. “Or, do you want to go to the main house?”

“I heard that they’re showing scary movies in the theater.” Hiro says, ignoring how his stomach reacts to his brother’s touch. Damn it. “Thought I’d go and watch some before heading to bed.”

“Bed?” Tadashi laughs, shaking his head. “There’s no way you’re going to be able to fall asleep until this party dies down. Which, if it’s anything like the last few years, won’t be until probably six in the morning.”

Hiro groans. “Seriously? Aren’t you people like, you know, _old_?” He teases his brother, who shoots him a stern look, causing him to laugh. “What?”

“So, you’re really set on those scary movies?”

“I am.” He nods his head. “What? You too chicken to watch some with me? Afraid you’ll have nightmares, ‘Dashi?” He teases his older brother, who he knows hates watching scary movies.

His answer was to pull Hiro into the house, leading him down to the basement, where the large home theater is. There’s couches, fancy theater seat that recline, beanbags, the whole gamut. Quite a few people had taken residence up on the beanbags and seats, leaving just a few empty loveseats and long couches as their only option to sit down on. Hiro looks at his brother, who has a determined look on his face. A loud scream pierces the air, Hiro automatically squeezing onto Tadashi’s hand tighter, the movie scaring the crap out of him. Tadashi looks over his shoulder, a smirk on his face, before he pulls him over to an oversized recliner. They plop down on the recliner, Tadashi letting go of his hand, opting instead to slide it around Hiro’s waist, hugging him close to his body.

“Don’t be a scaredy cat.” Tadashi speaks low into his ear, forcing Hiro to close his eyes and pray that he doesn’t make a fool of himself. “It’s just a movie.”

“Shut up,” he replies, barely keeping it together. He can feel his brother’s warm body, the heat radiating from him almost too hot. “You know, if you’re hot, you can take off your jacket. No one will care.”

“H-How’d you know I was warm?” Tadashi asked, confused. “Did I say I was out loud?”

He snorts, shaking his head. “No, but I am trapped next to you.” He touches the hand seated on his waist. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Do you?” A smirk appears on his face, making Hiro bite back a groan. What the hell is he even doing?

Crossing his arms over his chest, he sits back on the chair. If his brother wasn’t going to play fair, then fine. Neither was he. He can keep silent. Scary movies be damned. He looks up at the screen, knowing full well that Tadashi is looking at him, waiting for him to do _something_ , but he won’t. He won’t do anything. He _won’t_.

“Hey, Hiro?” Cool breath touches the shell of his ear, sending an involuntary shiver through his body. “I’ve got a question for you.”

“You just asked one.” He quips. “Do you have another?”

“Hah hah.” Tadashi’s fake laugh makes his head feel rather light. “Yes, genius. I have another one.”

Eyes stare at the screen, as some above average girl starts to run away from the killer. “What is it? I’m busy, watching a movie. Or did you forget we’re in a theater right now?”

“No, I didn’t forget.” He can hear annoyance start to creep into his tone, but plays it off. To smooth things down, he rests his hand over the hand that’s on his waist still. He hears Tadashi inhale, causing Hiro to smile.

The girl begins to get hacked to pieces, her incessant blood curdling screams making Hiro want the killer to just take her head off. “So…?” He says, keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Would you get upset if I had a girlfriend?”

Hiro feels his heart leave his chest. What? Does that mean his brother is interested in someone? No, it couldn’t be that. He would have known. There’s no way that there’s someone in his life, unless Tadashi had somehow become really skilled at lying. And he’s never been able to lie to either their aunt, or himself. It couldn’t be that, could it? He attempts to breathe normally, but each inhale and exhale feels as if a part of him is dying, and he can’t keep a grasp on it like he wishes he could.

“No? What kind of lame question is that?” He asks, hoping that he didn’t take that long to answer. In his mind, it felt like an eternity to formulate the words that eventually left his mouth. He only hoped that only a few seconds had passed in actual reality.

Tadashi sighs. “I’m serious, Hiro. Would it bother you?”

“Why are you asking?” He turns his head, taking his attention away from the movie to look at his brother. He sees chocolate brown eyes staring at him, the dark make-up around his eyes doing wondrous things to Hiro’s heart.

“Well, ever since you said what you did outside, I’ve been thinking about it.” Tadashi admits, a sheepish look on his face.

“What? Why?” Hiro shakes his head, turning his head back towards the screen. “You’re strange, Tadashi.”

A hand touches his chin, making his eyes widen in shock at the touch. Tadashi holds firmly to his chin, turning his head to look back at him. “I meant what I said outside, Hiro.”

“A-About what?” Damn, why did he have to stutter? He can’t close his eyes, because then his brother will know something is up. He keeps his eyes on him, refusing to break off the contact, even though he wants to. Oh, lord, does he ever want to just look back at the screen.

“You know what.”

“Clearly I don’t, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.” He says, falling back into his sass as a way to defuse the situation. Keep calm, Hiro. There’s nothing going on. This isn’t some sick joke. Just keep it together.

The hold on his chin relaxes, but his brother does not remove his hand. “It would bother me if you had a significant other, and you hid them from me.”

“But, I don’t hide anything from you! You know that!” He says quickly, keeping his voice low to not disrupt the movie for any of the other party-goers who are still invested in the film.

Fingers stroke downwards on his jaw, the touch almost too much for Hiro. What the hell is going on right now??

Tadashi stares into his eyes. “I wasn’t finished.”

He keeps his mouth closed, not at all sure what he’s supposed to say. Finish? Please continue? Stop touching me? Touch me elsewhere? He gives a small nod of his head, letting his brother know that he’s listening to him.

“It would bother me if you had anyone in your life.”

“Why??” Hiro doesn’t understand. Why would he say something like that? “I don’t care if you find someone, ‘Dashi! Why would you care if I did?” Even as the words come out of his mouth, he knows they’re not true. He would care. He would care _a lot_ , but that’s not something he can just share with his brother. Announcing that would lead to madness, and sorry folks, he’s already all stocked up on crazy here.

“I don’t want anyone to take you away from me.” Tadashi’s face starts to come dangerously close to his own, making Hiro wish that the movie would do something scary, or that they weren’t in such close proximity on this chair meant for just one person. “Don’t you get it, Hiro?”

He blinks a few times, afraid to say a word. Another gruesome death is happening on the screen, if the sounds of shrieks in the theater are any indication of what’s going on. Hiro can’t seem to care, as he keeps looking into Tadashi’s eyes. It’s now or never, he supposes.

“I do get it, Tadashi.” He speaks quietly, ignoring the warnings in his brain, as their foreheads come together, his eyes falling closed. “I get it because I wasn’t being honest before.”

“Y-You weren’t?” His brother asks.

“I would care if you brought someone home. I would care if you hid someone away from me. You wouldn’t, would you?” He questions him, hating how his voice sounds. All scared and pathetic. “Tadashi?”

“No, Hiro. I wouldn’t.”

“Tadashi, I-”

His voice dies in his throat, as he feels Tadashi’s lips against his, kissing him softly. He closes his eyes, hoping that this is just a dream. Just a dream, and he’ll wake up in his bed soon, passed out on his bed, surrounded by empty Kit-Kat bar wrappers, and empty boxes of Milk Duds. Too much sugar has caused him to hallucinate, and made him face his inner most demons. That must be it.

“Breathe, Hiro.” He hears his brother chuckle low against his lips. He does as told, inhaling deeply, not realizing how starved for air he had become. “That’s a good boy.”

He feels his face grow warm, but he’s not sure if it’s from embarrassment, or something else. “I’m not a boy.” He mumbles, feeling a bit put out.

“I know you’re not.” Tadashi’s lips touch the shell of his ear, doing serious things to his heart. “Are you really invested in this movie?”

“Absolutely.” He replies without pause. “Can’t you tell?”

Another low chuckle. “Then, I shouldn’t ask you to go upstairs? Is that it?”

“W-Why do you want to go upstairs?” Hiro asks, that light-headedness returning. “Thought sleep wasn’t going to happen until dawn?”

Something wet touches the shell of his ear. “Who said anything about _sleep_?”

“‘Dashi….” He groans low, grabbing onto the lapels of his brother’s jacket. “Are you drunk? Stoned? Rolling?”

His body shivers hard as that low chuckle travels through his ear canal. “Worried I’m under the influence, brother?” Tadashi nudges his nose against the cartilage of his ear.

“Maybe.” Hiro admits.

“I’m not. I’m sober. Completely, mind-numbingly sober.”

“Okay, can I watch this movie now?” He asks, turning his head back towards the screen, only to be stopped by his brother’s hand.

Tadashi turns his head back to look at him. “Upstairs, Hiro. _Now_.”

He’s lifted up by his brother, his arms going around his shoulder, as they head towards the back entrance to the theater. Hiro clings to his brother, hoping that no one will pay them any attention, as they head towards the grand staircase, which is scattered with people conversing, or doing other things. Hiro decides it’s time that he gets to play dirty, since his brother has been the one holding all the cards. That is, until now.

His lips brush against Tadashi’s neck, and he feels the arms holding him give him a squeeze. “Don’t, Hiro.” His low voice is hardly threatening, sounding more like he’s turned on by the action, which drives Hiro to do it a second time.

“What’s the matter, ‘Dashi?” He teases, lips touching the side of his neck more. “Don’t you like how this feels?” He lifts his head, and speaks low into his ear. “You weren’t being fair in the movie theater, _brother_. Payback is a bitch.”

They make it up to the landing of their floor, Hiro’s back slamming hard against the wall by the force of his brother. He groans, leaning his head back, scorching lips suddenly touching his lower neck, causing him to moan. He places his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders, moaning louder as his brother’s tongue begins to lick at the base of his neck.

“Payback, hmm?” Tadashi murmurs into his ear, Hiro’s legs wrapped around his waist in a vice grip. “Tell me, is this payback now?”

Hiro gasps out loud, Tadashi’s hardness rubbing against his own, as he’s pushed up on the wall higher. “R-Room, ‘Dashi. The _room_.”

He’s pulled away from the wall, legs still wrapped firmly around Tadashi’s waist, as he’s carried to the room that Tadashi uses when they all stay over for the night. Hiro’s room is a few doors down, but he has a feeling he won’t be seeing it at all tonight. Not that it matters. He always sleeps better when he’s closer to his brother.

The door closes, sealing them away from the rest of the party, the loud bass of the stereos traveling through the floorboards and up into their room. Tadashi sets him on the bed, kneeling down in front of him. “Hiro? Are you sure about this?”

“About what? Being in here alone with you?” He smirks, placing both hands on Tadashi’s face. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay, brother.”

“Knucklehead.” Tadashi’s face lights up with a smile. “You know what I mean.”

“If you’re asking if I’m okay to be in your room, then the answer is yes. I’m more than okay with it.”

“You know that we can’t ever say anything about this. To anyone.” The serious tone in his brother’s voice sends a tremor through Hiro’s body.

“You think I don’t know that?” He mumbles. “I’m well aware of how insane this all is, Tadashi. And really, if you hadn’t worn that outfit, I’m almost willing to bet that I’d still be at home right now with Aunt Cass.”

“Outfit?” Tadashi looks down at himself. “What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“Wrong? Nothing’s wrong with it.” Hiro smirks, his hands going to the buttons of Tadashi’s shirt. “I love it. _That’s_ the problem.”

A knowing smirk appears on Tadashi’s face. “That’s why you wouldn’t look at me before I left, isn’t it? Because you saw that I was dressed in this outfit.”

“Was it that obvious?” He asks, feeling rather silly when he hears it come from his brother’s mouth.

Tadashi’s laugh makes his body ache. “You act like I don’t know who your favorite characters are, Hiro.” He leans forward, speaking softly into his ear, “You know that I wore this for you. And only for you.”

“Damn it.” He groans, leaning back on the bed, pulling Tadashi down towards him. “Come here, nerd.” He licks his lips, fighting the urge to just yank Tadashi’s face to his own.

“Nerd, hmm?” Tadashi’s warm breath against his lips makes him feel incredible. “Who’s calling who a nerd?”

Their banter ends, lips talking against one another with soft, exploratory kisses. The bed dips down with the extra weight of Tadashi, both pairs of hands coaxing the other’s clothing off of their bodies. Hiro’s clothes are the first to go, since he’s only wearing a striped shirt and overalls. Boxer briefs stay on his body, as his hands struggle to undo the buttons of Tadashi’s shirt, being careful to not ruin the fabric of either the suit or his dress shirt. Once those articles of clothing are gone, he pulls his tailored slacks off, rubbing his hand along the clothed mound of Tadashi’s arousal, biting his lip hard when he feels Tadashi push into the touch, the low moan piercing his soul.

“H-Hiro…”

Never in a million years did he think he would hear Tadashi say his name in this manner. But, now that he’s heard it, he wants to hear it again. Pushing his pants all the way off, he pulls Tadashi to lay on top of him on the bed, their clothed arousals rubbing together at their new position.

He moans low, leaning his head back as Tadashi begins to scatter kisses against his lower neck. “Y-You promise you’re not seeing anyone, Hiro?”

“P-Promise, ‘Dashi. You’re the one I was looking for earlier. Not anybody else.” He groans, rolling his hips, seeking more friction from the thick arousal that keeps touching his in the most pleasant manner. “Y-You’re the only one I care about.”

“Same, Hiro.” Lips touch his with a soft kiss. “Same…”

Lifting his right leg up, he wraps it around Tadashi’s middle, pulling him close to his body. They start to grind against one another, both moaning low with each thrust of their hips. Hiro can feel himself getting close to his orgasm. He closes his eyes, drinking in each moan he pulls from his brother’s throat, filing away each sound in his mind, wanting to hold onto this moment forever. He starts to whine softly, each whine becoming higher pitched than the last, the noise downstairs drowning out his noises. His arousal beginning to throb painfully, his release close.

“You gonna come, Hiro?” The richness in Tadashi’s voice makes Hiro cry out, rocking his hips faster against his brother’s, creating more friction between their bodies.

He opens his eyes, and stares into his brother’s, who is looking at him with such a look of adoration and love that it makes his heart hurt. He gasps loud, his body tingling from head to toe, as his orgasm takes over his body, his release shooting up past the band of his underwear, coating his lower stomach. He hears Tadashi’s guttural moan, and feels the wetness in his boxer briefs rub against his own, neither breaking off their eye contact as they reach their apex moments apart from one another.

Tadashi begins to kiss him softly, keeping their connection going, as they cling to one another, tongues touching with reluctant touches, before turning into more confident caresses. Both swallow each other’s moans as their kiss deepens, bodies continuing to rock against one another, albeit with less urgency than before.

Their kiss comes to an end, Tadashi resting his forehead against Hiro’s as they both breathe deeply. “I love you, Hiro…”

“I love you too, Tadashi.” He smiles.

His brother moves off of him, lifting him up gently to slide him under the covers of the bed. Hiro wraps his arms around him, snuggling close to him, sleep making its way into his bones. “Sweet dreams, knucklehead.” Tadashi speaks softly, the mirth present in his voice. “I’m really glad you decided to come tonight.”

“In more ways than one.” Hiro replies.

“Hiro…” Tadashi groans, Hiro chuckling with pride.

“What?”

“Good night.” A soft kiss to his forehead shuts him up, but leaves a small smile on his face.

***

The next morning, both Hiro and Tadashi head downstairs together, holding hands until they reach the bottom of the stairs, where they unwillingly let go of each other. The nerd squad is sitting at a round table, all looking worse for wear. Wasabi’s visor sits askew on the top of his head, head balanced in the palm of his hand. Honey Lemon has lost her leather jacket, and there seem to be various stains on her white dress. GoGo’s identity disc seems to be missing from her back, no doubt lost to the void of the party. And Fred?

“Good morning, Hamadas!” Fred sits back in his chair, a large smile on his face. “Did you two sleep alright?”

“We did.” Tadashi answers, pulling a chair out for Hiro to sit down in, before taking the chair next to him, his white dress shirt hanging over his slacks, not bothering to tuck it into his pants. “Great party last night.”

“I know, right?” Fred grins, his arms covered over his chest. “Best one yet!”

“Fred?” Hiro asks, pouring some black coffee from a carafe into an empty cup. He hopes it is strong. From the smell of it, it smells like it is.

“What is it, little dude?” Fred picks up a piece of bacon, eating it carefully.

He takes a sip of his coffee, before feeling somewhat human again. “What’s your costume?” He asks, staring at the man.

“For reals?” Fred sounds gratefully offended. “Green shirt, tan pants?”

“Fred, you know that that cartoon is ancient.” Wasabi is quick to defend Hiro. “It’s not his fault he’s a little young.”

“Young?!” Hiro groans, setting his head on the table. “Fine, bring the age factor up.”

A warm hand touches his back, Tadashi consoling him. “I guess I know what we’ll be watching later today, hmm?”

“Can someone just tell me?” He asks, feeling rather put out.

“Shaggy, from Scooby Doo.” GoGo says with a snap of her gum. “But, Fred likes to stylize his choices.”

“Hey, man. I’m wearing green and tan, and I’ve got the best 5 o’clock shadow that I could muster up after not shaving for three days.” Fred pouts.

Hiro starts to laugh. “How did I not see it before?” He shakes his head. “I blame the lack of sleep.”

“Oh? Did you not sleep okay, Hiro?” Honey Lemon asks, clearly concerned for him.

He feels Tadashi kick his foot under the table, making him wince for a split second, before relaxing his face into a neutral position. “Ah, yeah. It’s okay, though. Don’t worry about me. The bass was really loud, but I eventually fell asleep.”

“At least today is Sunday.” Wasabi offers, a smile on his face.

Hiro nods his head. “That’s true.” What he doesn’t say is that the reason he’s tired is because of the male sitting next to him, who is all but avoiding his gaze, as he picks up a piece of bacon, eating it in the same manner as Fred.

“So, just chill for the day?” Hiro asks, knowing what the answer will be.

“I think we’ll head home.” Tadashi says without looking at him. “Fred, thanks so much for the amazing party.”

“No problem, Tadashi. Me casa es su casa.” Fred picks up another piece of bacon. “See you at the lab on Monday?”

Tadashi nods his head. “Yep.” He looks over at Hiro, who is just finishing his cup of coffee. “Ready to go?”

“Yep.” Almost an identical reply that his brother had just said to Fred. He pushes his chair back, fixing his overalls. “Thanks guys.” He smiles, giving a small wave to his friends, who all smile back.

“Bye, you two! Be safe getting home!” Honey Lemon says with a friendly smile on her face.

They walk out of the mansion together, heading towards Tadashi’s Vespa, which is parked near a tree. He grabs onto his brother’s waist, resting his head against Tadashi’s back.

“Hiro?”

“What’s going to happen now?” He asks, voicing the concern he’s been thinking about all morning.

“We’re going to go home, and get some proper sleep.” Tadashi puts his helmet on, then hands his second one to Hiro. “You look tired.”

“You know what I mean.” He looks into his brother’s eyes.

“What do you want to happen?” Tadashi asks, his face serious.

“I want it to happen again.” Hiro admits, wanting to curl into himself. “I’m sorry if that’s bad.”

“It’s not.” His brother shakes his head. A hand touches his cheek, forcing Hiro to look up at him. “I want that too.” He smiles, encouraging Hiro to return it. “How about we just take it one step at a time, hmm?”

“Sounds good, ‘Dashi.” He sits back on the Vespa, holding his arms loosely around Tadashi’s middle.

They head back to the Lucky Cat Cafe, where both head upstairs, saying hello to their aunt, before dragging their bodies upstairs, collapsing on each other’s beds. Hiro wakes up a little bit later, and feels Tadashi sleeping next to him, the warmth of his body a welcomed one. Yes, there had been nothing to fear about what they did the night before, all pieces seeming to still fit perfectly into place. And _that_ makes Hiro incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Moname drew some amazing [fanart ](http://monamepleng.tumblr.com/post/133010279860/i-know-today-is-a-pocky-day-but-i-draw-hidashi-in) for this story!!


End file.
